


His & Her All

by DianaMoon



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Bittersweet, Death References, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Gift Fic, Older Woman/Younger Man, POV Alternating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-01
Updated: 2006-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 09:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaMoon/pseuds/DianaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They gave each other, despite it all, everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His & Her All

**Author's Note:**

> Written for scribbulus_ink. 10 sentences, 10 words each. Thank you pixychelle for the quick once over. Written prior to the last couple of seasons airing I believe.

He could make her feel as if nothing else mattered.  
She could make him feel like the man he is.  
He never doubted her words, her visions, her undying love.  
She never doubted his loyalty, his faith, or his hands.  
His eyes, like the cliche -- she could drown in them.  
Her voice, like an angel, always made his body shiver.  
He was always her salvation; he was always her Earth.  
She was always his inspiration; she was always his Sky.  
Her only regret was leaving him too soon, and alone.  
His only regret was never saying enough "I love yous."


End file.
